


Вино по вкусу

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Фандомная битва 2020, ангст, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Лудис посмотрел на грубо-вытесанный, деревянный стакан, наполненный красновато-коричневой жидкостью, и решительно взял его в руки.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вино по вкусу

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, местами АУ. Фик был начат еще три года назад, так что в нем присутствует расхождение с каноном. Сильное расхождение. И пре-слеш там упорно видит автор, поэтому он будет и в жанрах.

Лудис посмотрел на грубо вытесанный, деревянный стакан, наполненный красновато-коричневой жидкостью, и решительно взял его в руки. Под пристальным взглядом желтых глаз пришлось отпить и всеми силами изобразить невозмутимость. То, что вкус пойла оказался намного крепче, чем лукедонское вино, Лудис понял сразу. На языке разлился жар, и благородный скорее сглотнул, обжигая еще и горло.  
— Ну и как вам? — Дорант смотрел.   
Смотрел не отрываясь, и Лудис облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.  
— Терпко, но насыщенно, — Лудис глянул в стакан и чуть поболтал напиток, который оборотни называли своим фирменным вином, — и крепко.  
Дорант еле заметно улыбнулся уголками губ и, плавно поднявшись, пересел с места во главе стола на стул по правую сторону от Лудиса. Стало еще более неловко. Но Мергас терпел, памятуя о возможности наладить общение двух рас. Кроме того, он был назначен официальным послом в стаю оборотней — личный приказ Лорда. Как тут выскажешь недовольство? Хотя, конечно, Розария пыталась поговорить с Лордом и предложить свою кандидатуру, но Лорд была неумолима.  
И Лудис, который уже не первый день гостил у оборотней, теперь не был так уверен в своем назначении.  
*  
Когда он ступил на земли оборотней, ему навстречу выступил встречающий. Молодой оборотень в сером плаще и накинутом на голову капюшоне стоял неподвижно в тени ветвистых сосен и смотрел на Лудиса. Благородный немного растерялся, когда, вглядевшись в лицо встречающего, понял, что это сам новый Лорд оборотней. Его звали Дорант, и он был первым по силе из всех воинов своего клана.  
Дорант скинул капюшон медленным, неторопливым движением, и двинулся вперед, подходя ближе. Лудис замешкался, не зная, как его поприветствовать. Он готовился к тому, что встреча с Лордом будет в более официальной обстановке. Но Дорант решил поступить по-своему: он кивнул ему и представился, выражая признательность в таком быстром появлении.  
Лудис ответил ему в том же стиле и молча последовал за медленно идущим оборотнем вглубь леса. Дорант решил показать ему территорию по пути к замку и короткими фразами описывал примечательные места.  
В одном месте через редкий лесок просматривался огромный пустырь с кратерами, выкорчеванными пнями, и главное — там до сих пор клубилось что-то темное. Лудис замедлился, рассматривая явно место сражения. У него даже возникла пара подозрений, кто тут отличился. Кроме Франкенштейна никто больше не оставлял таких едких следов.  
Дорант, молчаливо ожидающий, пока Лудис насмотрится, подтвердил его догадку: — Здесь произошел мой бой с тем человеком, Франкенштейном.  
Лудис выдохнул и, наконец, отвернулся. Те события были ужасающими, но они открыли правду на дела прошлого Лорда оборотней. Те, кто остался в живых, быстро поняли, что многое в их мироустройстве пора менять. И впервые за свою историю не отказались от помощи благородных.  
*  
Снаружи громыхнуло, и молния осветила полутемную залу. Лудис вздохнул и отпил вина. Сегодняшний вечер Лудис хотел провести на прогулке, но погода внезапно испортилась, и от внимания Доранта теперь нельзя было отговориться делами.  
Лорд оборотней был очень вежлив, много спрашивал про устройство мира не только благородных, но и людей. Они провели много таких вечеров за разговорами, но в последнее время Лудис стал замечать, что взгляд Лорда оборотней скользил по нему намного чаще, чем раньше. Чем был вызван такой интерес, Мергас не знал, но успокаивал себя тем, что не чувствует никакой угрозы.  
Хотя теперь они были скорее союзниками, это не сразу погасило настороженность между ними — уж точно не со стороны Лудиса. Он всё время чувствовал себя обескураженным поведением оборотней. И не знал, как реагировать на некоторые моменты, особенно в общении с новым Лордом. Потому что этикет и традиции в отношении Лорда благородных требовали совершенно другого, а это был единственный пример, на который мог опереться Лудис. Он очень старался, но Дорант был многогранен и непосредственен как человек. И иногда вел себя странно… Прямо как сейчас. Сесть ближе к послу другой расы, чтобы лично понаблюдать за его реакцией на напиток. Странно. Странно, но и интересно одновременно. Лудис ничего не предпринимал, чтобы пресечь эти странности.  
— Оно из самого позднего урожая. Такое вино имеет самый насыщенный вкус, — Дорант не обращал внимания на непогоду, сосредотачиваясь на подносе с еще одним бокалом. Он наполнил его вином и поднёс ко рту, сделав медленный глоток.  
Лудис не сводил с него глаз, замечая, что перед глотком Дорант втянул в себя аромат напитка. Наверняка запах он чувствует намного сильнее, чем Лудис.  
Это почему-то расслабило Мергаса, и он откинулся на спинку стула: — Вы сами его где-то выращиваете? Виноград.  
Голос Лудиса прозвучал тихо из-за раздавшегося грома. Дорант быстро осушил бокал, уточняя: — В это трудно поверить?  
В его голосе сквозила насмешка, но Лудис лишь покачал головой, замечая почти настоящую улыбку на лице Лорда оборотней.  
— Не буду врать. Да, немного трудно.  
До своего прибытия в земли оборотней Лудис и не задумывался, чем живет раса оборотней. Он, конечно, знал основные нюансы, например, о разделении на воинов и остальных, о выборе Лордом оборотней самого сильного среди воинов. Однако чем живут родившиеся с талантом воина и безграничной мощью, оставалось загадкой. Уже пару недель Лудис постигал эти тайны, и вот одна из них опять приоткрылась перед ним.  
Дорант посмотрел на непогоду по ту сторону высоких окон. Ливень с силой ударил по стеклу крупными каплями.  
— Боюсь, что до завтра это не закончится, — в голосе Доранта слышалась досада, а на лице читалась некая злость, будто погода виновата во всех грехах.  
— Вас пугает погода? — уточнил Лудиса. Он прищурился, чувствуя некоторое веселье, но почти сразу же осознал, что вино и вправду было слишком крепким, заставив задать этот неуместный вопрос.  
Это немного смутило, ведь Мергас всегда старался не усердствовать с вином. Особенно с тем, которое порой приносил с собой Кэриас-ним, потому что пить в компании этого каджу было неимоверно опасно. Слишком расслабишься — и вот уже Кэриас-ним требует от него прогулки глубокой ночью по краю самого скалистого и опасного мыса.  
Хотя здесь и сейчас была далеко не Лукедония, следовало вести себя осторожнее: Лорд оборотней не был той компанией, в которой можно было потерять бдительность.  
— Нет, — ответил Дорант и поднялся со своего места. Лудис удивился столь разительной переменой в настроении, но смолчал. Прежде чем выйти из зала, Лорд оборотней взял с собой полный стакан, быстро попрощавшись: — Доброй ночи.  
Лудис вздохнул, глядя в спину оборотня и размышляя, отчего Лорд так быстро ушёл, ведь Мергас только начал расслабляться в его компании.  
Но он не хотел находиться в зале в одиночестве, так что он поднялся, аккуратно переворачивая свой бокал и возвращая его на круглый поднос.  
*  
Хотя Розария в прямом смысле уничтожила замок Мадьюка, на земле оборотней было много разного рода строений. И одно такое стали использовать как резиденцию нового Лорда. Там Лудиса и разместили, хотя он мог бы обойтись и без такого гостеприимства.  
Его покои находились на верхних этажах, и путь туда лежал через галереи, вытесанные прямо в горной породе. Поднимаясь по каменным ступеням, Лудис чувствовал себя принцессой, обитающей в самой высокой башне: из окон его спальни простирался вид на океан, омывающий землю оборотней. Иногда Лудису казалось, что, если прищуриться, он сможет почувствовать себя как дома.  
Не доходя до своей комнаты, Лудис услышал странные звуки и ринулся туда, на ходу скрывая свое присутствие. Он понимал, что это излишне и на него никто не будет нападать, но инстинкты сработали сами собой.  
Тяжелая дубовая дверь была закрыта, и никаких следов проникновения не было видно. Но Лудис с осторожностью скользнул в темную комнату и увидел, что служило причиной шума: окно было распахнуто настежь. Створка билась и хлопала, издавая довольно неприятные звуки.  
Кто-то открыл окно снаружи.  
Лудис подошел ближе, чувствуя порывы ветра и капли дождя, долетающие до его лица. Весь пол под окном был залит дождевой водой, которая медленно приближалась к ковру в центре комнаты. И это доказывало тот факт, что Лудис не мог оставить окно открытым — погода начала портиться задолго до начала ужина.  
Лудис медленно выдохнул, пытаясь найти логические объяснения этому происшествию.  
Сценарий выходил скверный.  
Он чуть повел рукой в сторону и зажег немногочисленные свечи, освещая обстановку. Конечно, все ноблесс могли обходиться и без освещения, но мягкий свет успокаивал и помогал сосредоточиться.  
Мергас вдруг заметил кое-что, чего точно не было на его столе, когда он уходил.  
Лудис подошел ближе, вглядываясь в яркое пятно на пустой столешнице. Кто-то положил сюда зеленый, виноградный лист, а на нем лежала пара гроздей винограда. Подойдя ближе, Лудис почувствовал их запах, и ему захотелось попробовать ягоды. Он медленно дотронулся до листа, чувствуя, что он тоже влажный.  
Возможно, из-за капель дождя, ведь стол стоял прямо у распахнувшегося окна.  
Ощущения опасности сменило задорное любопытство. Лудис точно знал, кто мог совершить такой странный поступок. И теперь он все больше и больше задавался вопросом, чего же хочет добиться Лорд оборотней…  
Но у него впереди была целая вечность для изучения всего, что его заинтересовало.


End file.
